


A Pretty Awesome Feeling

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Brooklyn, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warehouse 13 team visits Brooklyn and Claudia has a chance to meet someone whom she really missed. </p><p>Also, Steve Jinks is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Awesome Feeling

Claudia bit her lower lip, took her cell phone out from her pocket and looked at the screen. No messages yet. What else could she do besides waiting now? ‘Call me if you get back this way.’ was a clear invitation to actually text someone and maybe ask them if they want to hang out, but still, it had been some time, right?

“Hey, what’s up?”

Claudia lowered her phone quickly and looked up at Steve Jinks, her amazing best friend, who went out to bring them some ice tea. And who was now looking at her suspiciously, putting the paper bag on the hood of their car. Great. 

“Nothing,” she said, smiling, and lowered her phone. “I was just checking the time. It took you more than ten minutes to get here, Jinksy.”

He tilted his head at that and opened his mouth a little bit. “You do know you can’t lie to me, right? And that? That was definitely not true,” he said. “So, what’s up?” 

The thing was, they were back in Brooklyn. And this time not only Claudia and Steve. Pete, Myka and Artie were there as well, because Artie wanted to visit an old friend that sent him an encrypted message. He wanted to go alone at first, but Pete thought it would be fun to go not only to help, but also meet Artie’s friends. It seemed like a perfect plan to everyone. If it was also a perfect opportunity for Claudia to meet with Rosa again, well, that was a huge plus, right?

Claudia met Rosa Diaz, a detective of the 99th Precinct of the NYPD, about six months ago when she and Steve were driving through New York and stopped to get something to eat. While Steve had stayed in car, Claudia went to get them food. Rosa had been waiting in line to get donuts and right then, Claudia was really glad Pete had not been there to make a joke about that one. Everything went rather smoothly from there, really, even though when she thought about their first meeting and their relationship later, it seemed a bit unbelievable. Fortunately, her job prepared her to deal with the unbelievable.

After she left Rosa’s apartment the last time, Rosa told her she can contact her if she ever were in Brooklyn again. When Claudia thought about it, she couldn’t help recalling Rosa’s smile and the kiss they shared right before… 

“You are aware that your smile is huge right now?”

Claudia blinked rapidly and realized Steve was still looking at her. Well. Busted.

“We’re in Brooklyn,” she said and looked at her phone again. Maybe Rosa was busy after all.

“Yes, we are. And?” Steve took out one cup and handed it to Claudia, who took it right away. “What does it have to do with… oh! Brooklyn!” The smile that appeared on his face was very smug and Claudia had to roll her eyes at that. “The detective. What was her name? Rosa? You’re going to meet her?”

“Yup. And you’re far too excited about that, you know,” Claudia replied and took a sip of her chocolate. “If she hasn’t changed her mind or something. I mean, it’s been some time, right?”

“Well, judging by the fact that I was waiting for you for forty five minutes before you actually managed to leave her place the last time…”

“Oh, come on, Jinksy!”

“No, sorry, I’m definitely not letting that one go. I need my payback after you told Joshua about the cooking lessons with Artie.”

“Fine, fine,” Claudia shook her head. “Be that way. It’s not like he wouldn’t find out from Pete sooner or later, you know. Anyway, I texted her after Pete and Myka went with Artie. If she wants to meet…”

She did not get a chance to finish the sentence because her phone buzzed in her hand and she looked at the screen right away. It was an address and a time. She grinned and entered the car.

“Come on, Jinksy, we’re going to get something to eat on the way!”

The address turned out to be not what Claudia assumed would be some other apartment, but actually an address of the building where Rosa worked, apparently. After thinking about it, she decided it would be best to wait for Rosa by the car. Doesn’t matter how tempted she was to just go inside and see everything and meet Rosa’s team. Especially Gina, Peralta and Rosa’s boss, whom the woman mentioned in passing when they got take-out.

Claudia left the car and heard Steve do the same, both of them looking at the building. They weren’t standing there even half an hour before people started leaving, mostly in groups, talking to one another. She kept looking around, until she noticed the familiar black leather jacket and long, dark, curly hair.

“You’re smiling again,” Steve pointed out quietly and she could just hear him grinning, and she didn’t even have to look at him to know that the smug look hadn’t disappeared from his face. But she didn’t turn away from Rosa, who was now walking in their direction, holding her bag in one hand, her other hand in the pocket of her jeans. Her piercing eyes were focused only on Claudia then. That was… a pretty awesome feeling.

“Hey,” Rosa said as she approached them, a small smile appearing on her face when she stood right in front of Claudia. 

“Hi,” Claudia replied and smiled back, putting a few strands of hair behind her ear. She was tempted to just stand there for a while longer, but suddenly she heard someone whistle loudly and saw Rosa rolling her eyes at the sound.

Rosa did not turn around, but Claudia and Steve looked to where two people were standing outside of the building. A woman in a bright purple blouse was holding a cell phone, and a man standing next to her was showing them thumbs up. Both of them were smiling brightly, as if seeing them - or rather Rosa with them - was the best thing ever, which made Claudia blush a little bit. Rosa just shook her head, clearly irritated.

“Ignore them,” she said, and put her bag in the backseat of the car. “I think we should go to my place. That cool?”

“Yeah. We bought food…” Rosa only then turned to look at Steve, who waved at her uncertainly, as if not knowing how else to react. “Oh, right. I didn’t really introduce you last time. This is Steve Jinks. Jinksy for short. My best friend, who is an amazing person and agreed to drive us today.”

“Yup, that’s me. Hi,” he replied, smiling.

Rosa eyed him up and down, one eyebrow raised, and shook his hand. “Diaz.”

They were silent for the whole ride to Rosa’s place, but in the mirror Claudia noticed the corner of Rosa’s mouth turning upright in a half-smile, one that was kind of even more charming than she remembered, if that was even possible. Then, their eyes met and it was hard not to pretend that she wasn’t looking. Rosa smirked and it was… kind of irresistible, really. 

When Claudia and Rosa left the car, Steve stayed inside, already texting someone. 

“Jinksy, I’ll…”

“Don’t worry. You go and enjoy yourself, I’ll take care of the rest and call Artie,” he said and put his phone down, looking up at her.

“You, are the best friend ever, you know that?”

“It’s nice to be appreciated. And now, come on, go,” he made a shooing motion with his hands, still clearly amused. “I’m going to go to Artie, Pete and Myka and see how are they doing.”

“Right. That’s very subtle. You’ll just call my brother to tell him everything as soon as you can.”

“Remember. Payback.” 

She was shaking her head even after he drove away. It looked like she will have to expect a call from Joshua soon. That would be fun.

She followed Rosa to the already familiar apartment and just when she put her messenger bag on the floor, she felt strong hands pushing her against the nearest wall firmly, but also gently. Rosa’s lips were warm against hers and Claudia let herself be kissed, as Rosa stepped closer, pushing their bodies together. Feeling Rosa’s firm body so close was amazing.

They weren’t talking, just enjoying the closeness between them, as Rosa led them to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, still kissing her neck. Claudia helped Rosa take off her jacket and took off hers as well. It was really good to be here again and just be with Rosa.

She didn’t even notice when three hours had passed. After they moved to the couch in the living room she watched as Rosa went to the kitchen to put the take-out on the plates, kissing Claudia quickly in passing. It was surprisingly intimate. Not that she complained.

“How long are you staying?” Rosa asked, handing her one plate and sitting back on the couch, right next to Claudia, so that Claudia could lean against her arm a little when she was eating.

“I’m not sure. Yet. Steve will probably call me when he finds out,” she said, taking a bite of her curry. Honestly? She didn’t want to think about leaving just yet. “Artie wanted to visit some friend, so probably a while.”

Rosa just nodded, taking a sip of her soda and putting the can on the table. 

They ended up watching one of Rosa’s cop shows, which was actually much better than it sounded when she read its description. And they were still sitting very close, as Rosa put her arm on the back of the couch, of which Claudia took advantage almost immediately. After Rosa started another episode of the show, Claudia felt the other woman’s arm wrapping around her shoulders comfortably, leaning against her side.

Claudia was about to comment on the completely awful and stereotypical way in which hackers were portrayed on the show, when she heard her phone buzzing. She snagged it from the table right away.

Apparently Artie and Myka found a way to read the message, which gave them more details about the next artifact. It also meant that they would be staying in Brooklyn at least until they solved the case. Or possibly a bit longer, since Steve convinced Artie that he haven’t seen Brooklyn before, so a week would be enough for him to see everything Brooklyn had to offer. She couldn’t help smiling at the smiley face Steve put at the end of the text. 

“So… about staying in Brooklyn,” she said, looking up at Rosa. “How does a week sounds?”

Claudia knew that her work and finding the artifact came first and she’d most likely spend a good part of her time working (because, really, an artifact that apparently let people encrypt any message they wanted sounded intriguing). However, the thought that she’ll be able to talk Artie into letting her take a day or two off and she’ll actually be closer to Rosa for a few days, made her feel even better. 

She felt Rosa squeezing her shoulder a bit tighter and their eyes met when Rosa turned to her.

“Fine.”

Claudia took a sip of soda from the can Rosa left on the table and leaned against the other woman’s side. Fine, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing a crossover fic, and for two shows I absolutely love. 
> 
> The fic was inspired by conversations with **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)** about both shows and wondering how would they work together. This pairing started out as a vague idea and ended up being a pairing I fell in love with.  
>  Enjoy, guys!
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/571739.html)**


End file.
